Constant
by SilvermistFox
Summary: This is the story of how two people come to meet again and notice the changes that they have gone through. Throughout the ages of time, they have come and gone through it unfazed and unharmed by the ravages of time as compared to most mortals and the changing landscape.
1. Time and Age

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 1: Time and Age**

Their destiny was cut just like that with the passage of time, and Kagome was left on her own despite of what he had said about her returning home when she had the chance. It never did turn out that easy for her as the fate of her life was toyed with. And as it would have seem, she one day met with a fatal injury that had nearly left her to die, if it had not been for the voice that spoke to her at the time of her near death, she would not be where she is today, alive.

Kagome had treated it as her rebirth, a welcome to her embracing life, a new perspective for it as she re-learned all that there is to life. Her outlook became more jaded and cold towards men that treated women like they were nothing. However, there were a few exceptions of some general males that she accepted, she believed in second chances, but there was never the third for her, unless of course that they put a lot of effort into it. There were in fact few males that she had come to respect, and Sesshoumaru ranked as the first in her list.

The number of times that they had met up was rare as Kagome took to seclusion where she began her learning and education all from scratch. There were many times in which she would visit the Bones Eater well and try to go back in time, but every single time, it refuses to work for her. Even her visit to seeing Kaede became less frequent when her learning with the old miko came to an end, mainly visiting once in a while in hopes of catching Shippo to see how he is. Every time when someone would come to try finding her, they were never able to, only with saying that she will appear when she feels like it. It was since after Kagome had her rebirth and became more reclusive and different in attitude that rumors surrounding her started to arise as she listened on, amused of the various version of the stories in which they had created spread.

Stories and rumors had gotten to Sesshoumaru ears whilst on his patrol and it was becoming ridiculous that even he found it to be annoying to keep hearing about the wench that agreed to being mated with the half-breed. The annoying human female miko that called him 'brother-in-law' once, was enough for him to rip her apart had it not been that he believe her to be a good example for Rin to look up to in some ways. However now that she had gone missing in Rin's most crucial age of growing up. He was glad that the wench had disappeared from the village which Rin resided in, that the other females there would do a better job in teaching her the many womanly duties, responsibilities and knowledge of how to please her future husband or find a good prospect.

Sesshoumaru however was more than pleased by the fact that Shippo left the village to continue his training elsewhere. To him, it was like a potential bad influence to Rin had left and would not lead her astray. Kagome had found it amusing, but she was so proud of Shippo, and his need to become stronger and independent. And when he happens to visit at times, Kagome was more than often not within the village, but she did hear rumors regarding to him from the other demons, and it seemed that he too have a rake's reputation. It was not really something that she should be proud of, but he still is the kit that she had taken care of since their first meeting, and in a way still a close kin to her.

Youkai and the supernatural beings within their culture soon faded and disappeared into the shadow as did Kagome. They were nothing more than stories and folktales told to children to make them behave and scare them into obedience. However now and then, myths and legends would appear, caused by the mischief of the supernatural beings that needed to create some fun and chaos. Kagome never stepped in unless the nature of things calls for it and she would often pose as a passing Shrine Maiden on a pilgrimage to help resolve the whole problem before disappearing once again.

Even with so much time, Kagome's training was never done as she continuously practiced and tried to perfect her skill or to bring it to another level whenever possible. Sesshoumaru too disappeared, his lands remains as he took on various illusions and guises to manage his properties, lands and businesses. Things are more different with the changes that youkai, the former dominating groups, started blending in and hiding their true self away.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers  
Hello, this is the first time that I've actually decided to start a new fan fiction solely on Inuyasha with no crossover whatsoever at all. I hope that you enjoy the start and do expect more to come soon! Have a great weekend! Cheers~


	2. Back in Time

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 2: Back in Time**

Kagome watched as people come and go in her life. The supernatural of myth, legends and folklore took to hiding whilst some took on illusions to blend in with the human that was slowly over populating the world in which that they know. Time passes as she watches the changes in Japan, the war that came and went by and the changes in man. It was disappointing that they were no less than the bandits that more than often showed up during her travels, killing raping the men and women or all ages.

However since then, there was also nothing much that excited her heart or soul like the call of a good war with evil, or sparing matches that made her blood rushes. Men became the greater falling of female, and she too was upset at that, annoyed even at how gutless they have become through the progression of ages. However the good thing was that it prevents many other things from happening, more wars and chaos was not what this world needs.

And as time rolls by, Kagome has a rather sizeable fortune, having done various _small_ business transactions as she slowly accumulated over in various different banks all over the world. Her numerous stocks and bonds and investments were all kept well hidden and save away from people that would think of stealing from her. And yet, she lived a very simple life in a common apartment, sometimes in a little hut in the countryside with some friendly families, and sometimes even just roughing it. She had tried dating various humans and demons alike during the period that she was still waiting for her time to be reunited with her family again, but none of them seem to be able to satisfy her in many ways than one.

She too was not the only one that was making a silent success in a fortune of their own, and there was no need for Kagome to step in at all to give them leaks of what was to be expected from the near future in which she had an advantage of. And for that, she was really proud of them, the way they had managed to survive and able to adapt so quickly with the change of time. And she too have less meetings with them, it was always by coincidence or luck that they even meet, and often under different names, with various guises to pull off.

When the time was finally ready for her to make her appearance, it was distinctive of the changes that had gone through her that her mother had not comment, merely saying that she returned rather too quickly than she had expected. From then there were not many other questions, or even how she had excelled in her studies so well when she went back into retaking her exams for the University of her choice. Her life with her family went by as though nothing had ever happened, and it was the simple bliss of being with them, that she truly appreciated.

And even if she was able to blend right back into the time period in which she belonged to, Kagome never did felt like she fitted it well, always sitting by the café, watching the people walk by and following through their mundane life as she usually order up a pot of tea with a cake to pass the time. Even with her graduating through University with a double degree, she was in no hurry to find a job or even to bother about one. Money was never an issue, even if it was, a steady flow of income would come in through the accounts that she constantly monitored.

Perhaps it was fated, but it was also on one of the days that she had decided to come to the café that she was able to meet him again, and the many shared memories that they have in the past. Memories that she had long kept hidden in the furthest end of her memory, not wanting to remember, and also the few link that they both similarly shared and have a hold on to. It was coincidence, or sheer luck that they meet, and they shared the same table, not a word to greeting to one another, just mere silence to accompany them as they remembered each other presence. Kagome had thought this to be the only few meeting that they had this opportunity, and will not be made into a habit. To part ways again and meet by coincidence, luck or even by accident, just like they did on many occasion in the past.


	3. The Media

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 3: The Media**

Meeting once in a while is something of a coincidence, however it was not the case for Kagome and Sesshoumaru, as they seem to always find one another without any intention. After about the 50th time, they got together, as friends that is, simple things like meeting for tea since it was the shortest time that they would have to be in each other's presence. And perhaps much to the joy of Sesshoumaru who seemed to still dislike humans, and also though they have many things that they could perhaps share, both Kagome and Sesshoumaru would normally enjoy their tea in silent companionship.

However somehow and much to both their annoyance, they made it onto the gossip magazines despite how Sesshoumaru had paid them off. It causes problem and unnecessary trouble according to the ancient daiyoukai, but it was even more of a headache for her when her family started questioning, especially her grandfather and brother. Who would have known that her brother could be such a nag for someone who is her junior and have not experience what it was like falling in love. She had tried pacifying them telling them that it was all a big misunderstanding, however one thing lead to another with her family that even when her mother had tried stepping in to help her, instead made it worst. Though Kagome do understand the good intentions of her family, however she too know of how to take care of herself, having been through so much for so many centuries.

Though Sesshoumaru had mentioned to her that he would have his staff take care of the media issue, it somewhat did not rally settle well in her that someone else was doing that. However that was also perhaps because she had been independent for so many centuries that it became somewhat hard for her to explain the feeling of someone else taking care of the issue or how she felt at the moment. It was something indescribable, like trying to tell someone of an experience but not really getting it right unless they experience it themselves. However even with Sesshoumaru's staff in on working with the media, it still did not prevent them from staking out at where she stays, harassing her family and her. At first it was manageable, however it was getting worse with time as there were others that started rumors and their own gossip with back dated images taken by the public of Sesshoumaru and her to publish.

Their next meeting was under confidentiality as Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at one another eye to eye, silence hanging over them was thick and it scares their waiter as he stumbled a few times, trying to take their order without making a fool out of himself. In the past, Sesshoumaru would have intimidated her, and strike fear in her, however not anymore. When she had come to realize of her own skills and underwent training, she had also learned a lot more as she started travelling, picking up skills that strike an interest in her. Now in this time and age, her skills were no longer needed to protect herself or her family, however she did not cease to train on her own so as to not become rusty. When Sesshoumaru had updated her on what was being done, Kagome had listened to it silently, still somewhat unsatisfied with the result of his staff's damage control.

There were various possibilities in which that they had come to conclude, and the rest of the time again was just silent companionship in which seemed to cause their waiter some discomfort when both their eyes turned almost too sharply at him. They parted that night with Sesshoumaru dropping Kagome at the Shrine before instructing his driver of the next destination. Though the possibilities in which they had discussed about were various other solutions to their current issue, however she knew that there was no need to further make it complicated and had left it as them parting ways. 


	4. Rest and Relaxation

**Inuyasha  
Chapter 4: Rest and Relaxation**

A holiday was exactly just what helped in relaxing Kagome, and as it did her family, they however went separate paths, as her mother had wanted to do some visiting with her grandfather to the European countries. Kagome however, travelled to a country in the Asia region, where many others go to for the sun, the beach and culture. She was no different, and it was something that she enjoyed as well. Especially in times like this where she made into the gossip news and magazine about the _relationship_ that was going on between them. It had cause many issues for her family members, and that too resulted to their impromptu travelling to get away from it all. And what a relief it was to all of them, except for Souta who had to remain behind because of his University's classes.

There was much to explore, from the Mekong River to Kao Long Bay, it was all a sight to her, especially when she started venturing further into the countries. It was a fun time for her, to be able to get away from the media, and not worry of the consequences of being seen with Sesshoumaru. The odds of him appearing in the same location of the world as her was already in the negative and it was a comforting knowing that the media is far away. Her worries were far away from her as Kagome took the chance to hike through the forested path, to explore the Southeast Asian forests during her travels and sometimes relaxing in the beach resorts. There was so much exploring of the towns, sights to see and cultures to be exposed to that it made her forgot all about what had happened in Japan.

She was thankful though to be able to enjoy such luxuries, and even in the case where she would need to search for a job, it would be easy enough as she too had a few degrees and a Masters or two. Time was really something that she had to waste and she took to studying finding it to be interesting, then it was spending time with her family to make up for the time that they had lost during her travels. Education was really not something that important, though her family members do wish and hope for her to graduate from university with honors, and she went beyond that, wanting them to be pleased with her achievements. Finding a job was never necessary for her, however when she does, it would simply be to kill more time, not money, that she had it in abundance enough to last her family for generations.

It was unexpected, but during one of the nights when she was down at the bar thinking of getting a little pre-dinner drink at the hotel before dinner, she found herself face to face with someone she had been avoiding. Their eyes widened slightly before amusement set in, but he was not one to joke. They had dinner together in awkward silence, however Kagome was determined to enjoy her dinner, and did so with much luxury as she tried the various dishes that she would not have the chance to.

"When would you be leaving?" came the sudden question amidst the thoughts in her head, it was a surprise to hear him speak to her, especially when he is really a male of few words.

He hated waiting for an answer, sending her a half glare, but saw that thoughtful look in her eyes as she stilled for a moment to think. There were a few questions that he had been meaning to ask, like for how long had she been planning on avoiding Tokyo, Japan.

"I'm not sure, this travelling has prove to be interesting," she replied, once again resuming to enjoy her dinner as the silence fell upon them again.

She had signed for her dinner to her room, wanting to leave the hotel that night to explore the nearby night markets that she had heard from the concierge. However Sesshoumaru had shocked her more by holding her back by her wrist, his eyes just as captivating cold as it did so many years passed. It never did daunted her ever since she realized how he really was, though she do admire the strength and what he stands for in power and the epitome of male.

It was perhaps the worse possible of idea she had thought, to drag Sesshoumaru with her to the night market, he was vehement about not going with her, however with a little _persuasion_ from her side, and she was somewhat regretting it. The stoic demon lord was nothing but pleasant company in such a casual place, and he draw too much attention in the worse possible manner, making the enjoyment to be different. However it did not deter her as Kagome set about, determined to make this a pleasant experience for the both of them even if it would kill him to enjoy it. Things were somewhat interesting that night, forcing Sesshoumaru to do things that he would usually not, and to experience something that he would not either. It was an eye-opener for both Kagome and Sesshoumaru that night, before they called it a night and perhaps much to his relieve as well.

They never met again that night when she decided to move to another location again, travelling further away to the Polynesian Islands where she indulged herself one last time for the next month, enjoying all that the culture and nature there had to offer before she had to finally return to Japan. Though that itself took another one to two months before she decidedly with much reluctance to return to her country.

* * *

A/N:

To LoveInTheBattleField  
Hello thank you so much, I'm sorry for the long wait, but here's the long overdue chapter. Enjoy and have a great week!

To the Readers  
Hello everyone, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter and have a great week!


End file.
